RP Archive (2013/2014) (Pre-M.O.)
12/31/14 A Good Day for the Guard Edit Involved: Rey'a, Vicros, Desocratos Since the incident involving Dame Rey'a's capture and possession, the Knight has been placed under house arrest, and the custody of High Councillor Desocratos for monitoring and medical care. Since the beginning of her arrest, he has been checking both her mental and physical health, including check-ups and calibrations on her new robotic hand. During a routine check-up on her hand, Desocratos offered Rey'a a choice: either keep the hand as it is, or, through a long and drawn out process, grow a new flesh-and-blood hand for transplant from her DNA. Choosing to regain her hand, he led both her and Vicros to his laboratory, and began work on producing a mental image of both her good hand, and the bad. After a tiring process, the image was sent to the large machine in the middle of the room, where Desocratos sat down and began work. After a quick sample of blood from Rey'a, the machine started humming, to produce her new hand. Desocratos claimed that the hand will be ready for transplant by Life Day. After the High Councillor left, Vicros invited Rey'a down onto the balcony of the hospital, and the two spoke for a while as they overlooked Nar Shaddaa's high-rise. After a little while, Vicros knelt down and proposed to her, to which she said yes. 12/29/14 To Cleanse the Corrupted Edit Involved: Loret and Desocratos Supreme Commander and Minister of War, Loret, had been suffering from a corruption since the death of Grand Admiral Vaguest. The noticeable effects of the corruption included raving mad, amnesia, and sometimes even insanity. While Loret had been identified as being impure, she was never officially removed from power. However her ministry was commanded by Darth Zorget for the duration of Loret's sickness. As she still had some mental control and awareness, Loret had asked several for a cure to her madness. Several pointed her to High a Councilor Desocratos, an expert healer. Loret was taken to his hospital on Nar Shaddaa to be examined by Desocratos. Despite Loret's raving, she was able to tell the doctor that her illness came from relic of the ancient sith Karness Muur, creator of the infamous rakghoul virus. Loret also stated that one Darth Heid (enemy of the Imperium) had begun a healing procedure, but was interrupted and imprisoned. Desocratos was able to use his extraordinary powers of the force to locate the source of the problem: a growing darkness overtaking Loret's brain and self-control. Along with his companion, Desocratos extracted the dark essence from Loret and contained it in a holocron. As the Dark Matter was removed, Loret remembered who she was and was eager to return to her position. The effects she had been suffering were lifted. However, when Loret was healed, Desocratos was able to sense another sith presence come over Loret, but it was only there for a brief moment. With Loret cleansed she returned to commanding her ministry. A Direct Message Edit Involved: Knoxus The message goes slicing through Imperium com channels and to every Citizen "We are the Legion of the Fallen. Our will is foreseen by the ancient sith. Ressurected we will proceed.. No mercy no relent for you the Imperium you hide behind the false belief that we are a minor threat and that our version of perfection is heretical. When the time comes you all shall see the strike of which you have never seen before. No one can save you. No one can protect you. One by one you will see destruction. just like we did with your Academy. Just like we did on Korriban, Just like we did on Belsalvis our goals are nearly met. And We will achieve.. perfection" The view would pan over a V shape formation with members surrounding the leader who inhabits the body of Knoxus. Hidian speaks directly forward the one who carries the scythe Saber with three edges. "To Ryshias, You were lucky with that little toy of yours on Belsalvis but ask yourself this is it really enough to end us? Because when you laid there motionless do to my sorcery you seemed to be doing nothing but playing dead!" Hidian begans to laugh like a Maniac as the view pans over to a Masked man whose eyes glowed a deep green with no pupils in his eyes. "What Hidian is trying to say.. is that we have already labeled most of you as our targets... one by one you will all suffer.. One By One.. you will all die or give way to our Rise" - ??? The Fallen Legion glare straight "WE ARE LEGION WE ARE MANY WE WILL DESTROY ALL WHO STAND IN OUR WAY!" The broadcast stops immediately It is unknown of what their next plans are but it surely sounds that they are plotting something large (( OOC: well guys this is the last update I will be posting please note, I will be expected to return possibly in January, Salv and all the others I deeply apologize for not getting this storyline finished by the deadline. )) 12/28/14 The Trickster Involved: Ruu'san(As Trickster), Rey'a, Jaudulis and Azu'lae. After revamping security measures in her stronghold, Wrath Azu'lae had thought that she was safe. However, that night a hooded female managed to bypass her security systems using stealth technology. She would pop in and out of the scene, ultimately causing Darth Azu'lae and Darth Jaudulis to flee the stronghold. Calling for help from Darth Rey'a, a member of the Praetorian Guard and recent victim to the Fallen Legion's second-in-command Nyx, Azu'lae hid in the Viszla homestead with her lover. The woman had been taunting Rey'a in the stronghold for a lengthy period before addressing herself as a member of the Legion. Knowing this, Rey'a called upon her new-found ally, Nyx, and was able to counteract the woman's stealth. "I am known as Trickster..." she says as she is revealed and cornered. After capturing Trickster, Rey'a had summoned the two Councillors back to the stronghold to deal with the unarmed assailant. To avoid being killed, the Trickster used illusions instead of weapons to strike her foes. Her first trick was produces tens of copies of herself, flooding the living area of the stronghold. Jaudulis, however, easily ran through the copies with minimal effort. Her second trick was to pluck their heartstrings... She had asked, "What ever could that sound be... Do you hear it?" And suddenly the screams of children were echoing among the stronghold's durasteel walls, Azu'lae knew the voices were her children, immediately seeking to save them. She then reproduced the screams Vicros had made as Rey'a mauled him, leading her to insanity. Jaudulis had again remained somewhat calm and attempted to kill the girl, which had stopped the screams, but did not stop her heart. She had convinced him to wait... Summoning all three members back to the living area... Her third trick... "Stand in a straight line. I will show you the fate of your Lord Emperor." After the three stood still, she snapped her fingers all they were instantly in the Council Chambers on the Sovereign, and there were people everywhere, they realized this was the day the Lord Emperor had died. Trickster led them to a corner in which she identified a stealthed assassin, the murderer... She falsely identified the weapon as pointed out by the Wrath, raising her suspicions of the Tricksters ability to lie. After continuing the scene, Azu'lae had ordered Rey'a to apprehend the girl, for she had missed to many key details for it to be true. Before being sent to the brig, the Trickster revealed the name of the assailant, "His name is X'aan... I do not know who he serves... But I have given you a place to start looking, big guy." she addressed Jaudulis. After being placed in the brig the three were there and she announced, "Oh before you kill me... One last thing..." she snapped her fingers once more, returning them to the stronghold to reveal that they were still playing on her gameboard. They then knew why Zavik had kept her despite her tricks against him. Jaudulis was on the brink of killing her when Rey'a warned that she could still serve a purpose for finding the Fallen Legion, and so she kicked Trickster in the head, knocking her out. This had allowed Rey'a to take her to the stronghold controlled by Darth Jaudulis, where he had a carbonite chamber. Rey'a had appropriately placed the Trickster's slab against one that belonged to a Hutt. 12/27/14 Finding the Headmistress. Involved: Ray'ak Desocratos (Erasis) Belleva Belleva, a Sith who was trained by the Headmistress Ray'ak from birth received visions of six familiar women in her mind, guiding her to her allegedly dead "Mistress". The cave hidden by a series of waterfalls is where she led Councilor Citadel, knowing he would want to find out of the ultimate fate of his lover. Erasis and Belleva spotted the Headmistress, surrounded by six transparent women in a circle formation... chanting in an ancient Sith language. Belleva knew who these women were, the Septus Mirtis, (Seven Deaths in basic) a dark side clan of witches Ray'ak led before becoming Sith. She and Erasis hid behind a rock formation, thinking they would not be seen... unfortunately for them the women knew of their presence the minute they arrived on Dromund Kaas. The women told them to step forward, and each and every one of them threatened the two, except for one. Belleva stated the names of each women and what they were. It was revealed that Ray'ak had voices inside of her that guided what she did, the voices of the women she killed when she reigned as head mystic or as they called her, "Supreme." It was revealed that when Ray'ak hit the ground, the six left her mind and took shape, bringing her to the cave strongest in healing energy, and healed her. Upon finishing, the six re-entered the mind of Ray'ak, and she returned to the Academy as if nothing happened, continuing to train her shadow apprentice Belleva. 12-26-14 The Legion Reborn Involved: Rey'a, Desocratos, Jaudulis, Si'alla, Emperor Salvatus, Ryshias, Vicros, Knoxus A tremor is felt on Korriban as Zavik had successfully ressurected the Fallen Legion her most loyal followers now with them alive she has made her mark on the galaxy as the Imperium tried to assemble as many people as possible to stop her as ordered from the Emperor himself. The attack would seem to be a good plan but Rey'a stepped in front challenging Zavik who actually managed to defeat her with a glare of her eyes that manipulated her mind into forcing her to fall and pass out as the Legion members took her dissapearing. A loud roar is heard as it was coming from over the mountains of Korriban It was the beast that is almost awakened. With Rey'a now in the clutches of the Legion Zavik had one more job to do and that was to finish off the rest of the fools who stood in her way as she took a large boulder from Korriban's rock surface and hovered it over top of Desocrates, Ryshias, and Vicros as she slammed it down ontop of them. They tried to create a barrier but the rocks just fell on top of them lucky enough the Emperor himself appeared but Zavik and the Legion have already left for Belsalvis for the ritual to be preformed on Rey'a Meanwhile on Belsalvis Zavik and The members of the Fallen legion preform a dark ritual draining Rey'a of her energy as it fed into a statue of a beast ( who is yet to be named ) The Emperor moves his vessel to Belsalvis and ordered the retrieving of the body of Knoxus, Zavik sensed the presence as her loyal servant appeared through the ground beside her. She looked down and ordered most of her members to leave and prepare to get ready to deal with the Imperium members. Zavik heard a commotion outside as it was the Imperium charging in she knew they were coming as the ritual was already finished the purple smoke began to circle around Rey'a and then consumed her very being as she was reborn into Nyx who was once the apprentice of Zavik. Her eyes flash to dark red as she prepared for her orders. Zavik dissapears into the force fading into the mist as her voice whispers into her mind "Start with Vicros... pierce his beating heart!" - Zavik to Nyx With no hesitation Nyx inside Rey'a charged at Vicros attacking him Ryshias grew angry but a member of the Fallen Legion Hidian lands in front of him extending his scythe saber with three blades as he smirked at Ryshias and when Ryshias called for backup with Si'alla a female appeared through the darkness who had red hair her eyes though deep purple she did not appear to be carrying any sabers on her just hands as the two began to fight each other. Hidian would be seen almost winning as he gets the upper hand stabbing Ryshias with his sabers the blood staining his hilt as Hidian prepared for his fatal move taking out a Black long spear stabbing it into himself as this made Ryshias fall over but the new weapon forged thanks to Ryshias was in belsalvis orbit as it began to fire on pure darkness causing a small wasteland. Some forces were destroyed of the Fallen Legion but the Highest members knew better than to stay on world as they were preparing for their next faze of the plan. Hidian knew that they had to leave before things got out of hand as the Female who remained silent let out a soft smile toward Si'alla as she faded into the force with Hidian. Si'alla was confused and wondered who she was but by then the Vault began to crumble as the Imperium forces made their way out with their wounded. Aboard the Sovereign's medbay Vicros and Ryshias were being treated for their wounds and Nyx would appear to speak inside Rey'a mind and explain things that she did not understand. She is the Key and as long as Zavik lived and was still out there Nyx would be with Rey'a to try and help defeat her former master. It is unknown right now of what the next plan is of the Fallen Legion, But it is said this one will create chaos unimaginable. 12/25/14 Disturbing The Peace Involved: Knoxus Zavik has successfully found the tomb of where her Legion of Fallen reside and is currently preforming a ritual that will ressurect the spirits of her loyal subjects to start their plans against the Imperium. Meanwhile a strange force entity is seen walking around Dromund Kaas' caves and has been spotted at the Academy appearing to be Knoxus herself though the Entity does not speak nor say a word to anyone. 12/24-25/14 Terror at the Academy Involved: Knoxus, Ray'ak, Desocrates, Jaudulis, Ruu'san (Belleva), Tykas, Vicros, Rey'a Darth Zavik arrived at the Sith Imperium Academy of Dromund Kaas, there in the body of Knoxus everyone thought it was strange to see her with a hood over her head. She would then turn to reveal her dark eyes one being purple the other being deep red it was no longer Knoxus as she smirked looking at Tykas, Vicros, And Rey'a Ruu'san called for backup and ran trying to rally others as it came to a surprise Zavik charged at Rey'a with full force knocking her down with a blunt strike with the saber knocking the Knight out cold. She then turned her attention toward Tykas as she scarred the Knight with her saber and sending Tykas flying backwards. Ray'ak watches creating a barrier so the battle would continue Tykas was out cold it came down to Vicros and Zavik staring at one another the two would have a great battle but it was Zavik who emerged victorious. As she would drain some of the life source from Vicros slashing at his back making him fall unconscious Tykas emerged seeing Vicros unresponsive as he charged at Zavik with blinded rage only to be lifted into the air with a force choke, Rey'a was saddened to see Vicros laying motionless as she gets up in boiled rage and attempts to attack Zavik head on. The ending result was Rey'a was forced to kneel before Zavik forcefully Tykas tried one last attempt to attack Zavik with his own saber but it did not work as the saber pierced his back and Zavik stabbed him through his chest not killing Tykas but giving the right chance as the spirit of her former apprentice that died centuries ago begins to take control over Tykas' body slowly but Rey'a crawled toward Vicros Zavik seeing this charged in slicing her hand off as Vicros' eyes widened seeing his lover fall in front of him, unconscious in his arms as Desocrates rushed in wondering what the hell was going on to see bodies laying all over the place as Ray'ak and her servant who would call her "Mistress" stood between both Tykas now possessed body and Zavik Ray'ak managed to defeat Tykas do to the spirit still trying to get used to the body. As Zavik knocked out the follower of Ray'ak The two would stand toe to toe as it would seem Zavik was almost going to win but in the end it was Ray'ak who emerged victorious or it would seem. "You hurt his body.. You will be harming your friend Knoxus as well!" - Zavik to Ray'ak Ray'ak stabbed her saber directly into Knoxus' body as she tried to let out a scream but Zavik did not say a word as she with the last of her energy Sends a force wave to Ray'ak sending her flying off the balcony of the academy It is unknown if she survived the fall or not. Taking this Chance Zavik ran toward the body of Tykas placing her hand over his chest as a dark mist formed she slapped her hand down and made his body rise as they both faded into the force when Desocrates came to find the news of Ray'ak being pronounced Dead at the scene. It is said that the two have fled to Korriban where they will perform a ritual that will bring about more of the Legion of the Fallen to life. 12/17/14 Surprise! Involved: Erasis ( in Desocratos) Ray'ak Ryshias Vicros Rae'vyn Upon Discovering that a warrant for Erasis' capture was in place for his actions days before, Councilor Citadel decided it was best to surrender for a more merciful treatment as fleeing people are often stupidity tormented. His surrender as "appreciated" by Ryshias and Vicros both, who met the unarmed Erasis on the Sovereign. He was bound by a saddened Vicros who was ordered to bind him "comfortably," to which Erasis held thanks. Ryshias too apologized but in a sudden turn, let Desocratos free, stating he was only told to capture, never to detain. At This Ryshias offered Erasis refuge and they both traveled to Tatooine, where Erasis stayed exiled. Before they left however, a disguised Rae'vyn attempted to board the Soveriegn, But was noticed by Ryshias. littlwe is known what took place, But it was laso rumored that Erasis and Ray'ak too said goodbye. 12/16/14 "Party Crashing" Involved: Azu'lae (and Elsa|Idris) Jaudulis Desocratos Ray'ak Ryshias Vi'kirr'naam Vemera Vicros Tykas Si'alla S'rahnia Alvaro ((If i missed anyone say, it was a LONG list this time) Azu'lae and Juadulis had invited a large number of people to celebrate the announcement of their engagment. Many came, some first, some late, and most were jubilant. Even more celebration occurred when it was announced Azu'lae was with child. Everyone happily rushed to the bar (save Azu'lae) And her already existing Children also played around with some very unsuspecting Council members and friends. Because there are multiple aspects to what happened at this rp I, (Erasis) will only tell mine. feel Free to add your parts in as well, I can't remember all the side convos. (-era) The perspective of Desocratos(Erasis) Edit Desocratos was invited and so came, but he was rather..odd throughout the entire celebration. the others had their drinks, Erasis spiked his then stood at the window alone, he walked to the balcony and stood...alone. Ray'ak, Ryshias, and Jaudulis all asked what was going on, and he turned away. Eventually, he came to sadness. Suddenly, He grew silent and burst into light, falling on the floor. Many rushed over, and shouts for a medic was heard when suddenly He seemed to float on his own..but was covered in red fumes...and he rose...and a loud voice filled the room. It told them all they were fools, and continued to raise in pitch, and multiplied to sound as if four voices. Juadulis made the connection, it was Alesis. Little was said, and The Empress was evacuated. Saber's were drawn, and Azu'lae rushed to find her children but was stopped when the manifestation pointed at her body and said..."mine." Soon after, Alesis released possession and Desocratos left all without an answer. An arrest warrent was issued soon after, too which reached his ears rather fast. 12/13/2014 Involved: Just Councilor Citadel. In some strange way, Councilor Citadel awoke on the floor of the one room he normally blocks off with his force imbued seal. He was further confused to find blood marks on his functional Jedi Forge replica, and a couple lightning scorch marks in that same room. Running upstairs, he found nothing damaged, but he saw his special project was missing. Anngered and worried, he ran around in a panic but found nothing....and he stood confused...A robbery..right under his nose. 12/7/2014 Involved: Azu'lae, Ruu'san, Desocratos, Zatraxia, Ryshias, Vicros, Rey'a, Zaarin, Xaketh Over the course of a several months, the nerve agent poisoning Azu'lae had rendered her left leg useless, stolen her hand-eye coodination, and wreaked havoc on her mind. By the time Ryshias had created an antidote, the Wrath had gone critical. She could no longer walk, she needed a tube to breathe, and her brain was shutting down. Ryshias presented the Praetor with the antidote, with the warning that it was untested. Councilor Citadel, however, had a different concern--the materials and formula for the antidote and respective poison were left in the open at an abandoned SIS laboratory. As the three bickered back and forth, Zatraxia and Xaketh stepped in, pointing out that it was better to use the antidote and risk the consequences as opposed to letting the Wrath die. Resolved, Ruu'san injected the antidote into the Wrath, who soon woke, choking on the breathing tube. After extracting the tube, Desocratos and Ruus'an began to question Azu'lae as to the nature of the poison. She had no idea as to how she was exposed, and was surprised to learn that K'aryssa was still alive. It was determined that the Wrath had been exposed via a nerve gas, which meant that several others were possibly affected: the Praetor, Jaudulis, the Regent, and the now-deceased Vaguest. A call went out for more antidote, and for a sweep and decontamination of the Wrath's Dromund Kaas home. As the room cleared, Azu'lae asked after Vicros, not remembering his death. She was in formed rather bluntly, and it was evident how much she had cared for him. Sighing softly, she took her first steps on fully functional legs, and joined the Praetor on the bridge until the canister of gas was recovered, and her home was decontaminated. 12/6/2014 Involved: Azu'lae, Rae'vyn, Vicros, Ruu'san, Ellisixi, Rey'a, Ryshias. (Alts: Valencia and K'aryssa) Following her visit to the SISA, Valencia found Darth Azu'lae collapsed on the floor in one classrooms. Valenica noticed that Azu'lae was unconcious and in need of medical attention so she called for Ellisixi, who left to find a medical droid. Azu'lae was brought to the med bay and medical droids quickly got to work, running tests to see what had caused he sudden loss of consciousness. They soon discovered that it was a type of toxin that had somehow been introduced into Azu'lae's body that caused her to go into a coma. Ellisixi proposed a ritual that he had learned that could help remove toxins from one's body. Valencia agreed to help him perform this Ritual, while Rey'a tried her best to contact Praetor Kaldar. Ellisixi's ritual proved to be a success and Azu'lae soon awoke from her coma, however, she seemed to suffer a sort of amnesia. When Valencia asked her how she was feeling, Azu'lae responded with "Where is Achilles? I must speak to Achilles." By this time, the medical droids had an I.D. on the poison that was in Azu's system. It was a type of Republic neurotoxin that was still in experimantal stages. When Ruu'san arrived, she and Valenica quickly got to work sorting out the peices of Azu'lae's past and came up with two potential suspects for her attempted murder. Darth Rae'vyn, Azu'lae's current rival, and K'aryssa Volkihar, one of Azu'lae's enemies. Valencia ordered that Rae'vyn be taken into custody and told Ruu'san to have someone search for any sign of K'aryssa Volkihar. When Rae'vyn was arrested by Darth Vicros and was questioned by Ruu'san. After a few minutes of interrogation it became apparent that Rae'vyn was not responsible for the attack on the Emperor's Wrath. But she did provide useful information regarding the second suspect, K'rayssa. Rae'vyn told Ruu'san, Vicros, Rey'a and Ellisixi that she had met someone matching her descriprion, only this individual was not Sith. K'aryssa had become a Jedi Knight. Ryshias joined the others with news of K'aryssa's location and presented it to Ruu'san. Ruu'san along with Rey'a, Ryshias, Ellisixi and Vicros made their way to Tatooine. K'aryssa's last known location. Shortly after the group confronted the jedi in the dune sea, K'aryssa confessed to the attack on Azu'lae. Admiting that she had attempted to poison the Wrath in an effort to cripple the Imperium. During this time, Ruu'san ordered K'aryssa to surrender her weapons and come peacefully. K'aryssa then stabbed the Praetor through the stomach with her lightsaber, wounding her. All members of the group, instantly, attacked the lone Jedi. K'aryssa was wounded severely be her attackers, however, despite their best efforts she was able to escape and avoid capture. Ruu'san was taken to the med-bay of the Sovereign, and Rae'vyn was cleared of all charges. Rae'vyn volunteered to put a bounty out for K'aryssa to be taken alive. So she may face Imperium justice. Ryshias volunteered to aide Rae'vyn in the search for K'aryssa. Rae'vyn agreed, it was with his help that they were able to find her in the first place. Rey'a volunteered to stay with the Praetor, to keep her safe, feeling that she had failed to protect her on Tatooine. Vicros, also, volunteered to gaurd the medbay. Where Azu'lae and Praetor Kaldar were being treated. Ryshias then left the med-bay, to search for a sample of the toxin that nearly killed Azu'lae and addled her memory, while Rae'vyn commenced her search for the blood-skinned Twi'lek. 12/5/14 People Involved: Andrekios, Vaguest, Tykas, Vicros, Loret, Ruu'san, Vi'Kirr'Naam, Ray'ak, Zaarin, Zaffand, Heid, Jaudulus, Deso/Erasis, Rae'vyn, Azu'lae, Vindictiva, others (Sorry if I forgot your name) Upon summoning Grand Admiral Vagues and Grand Moff Loret to the Sovereign, Prince Andrekios demanded to know of the progress the pair had made on an unspecified mission--the retrieval of an ancient, powerful weapon. Defiant, the Grand Admiral revealed that he had destroyed the weapon, unwilling to let it fall into the Prince's hands. Enraged, Andrekios declared Vaguest a failure and a traitor, impaling him on his lightsaber. Turning to one of the Knights present, Andrekios ordered Vicros to execute Vaguest, an order with which Vicros complied, beheading him. Upon Vaguest's death, his armor became imbued with the spirit of Tulak Hord, and the spirit manifested itself into a being, which then proceeded to attack the Prince. Having unmasked the Prince and his weakness, the spirit turns to the crowd, and the Grand Moff attempts to kill the Prince. The Wrath of the Emperor arrives, only to learn in shock that Vaguest, who had been courting her, has died. The spirit then passes the armor to Zaffand and tells Azu'lae the depth of his feelings for her before disappearing forever. Praetor Kaldar arrives on the scene and immediately commands order, declaring the Prince as a traitor. Andrekios is arrested and taken to the holding cells. On the way to the detention level, his escort, Rae'vyn, is ambushed by Loret, allowing Andrekios to escape. His freedom is short-lived, as Zaffand arrives and renders the Prince unconscious. The Prince is taken to stasis, and Loret is apprehended and returned to the conference room. The Sith Lord Heid appears and reveals that the weapon was actually an artifact containing the experiments of Karness Muur; then goes on to state that both the Prince and the Grand Moff have fallen victim to these experiments. Regent Vinidciva arrives as Heid attempts to heal the Grand Moff's "insanity", whichends up wiping away her recent memories. Vincitiva orders that Heid and his nephew Tykas are to be arrested for treason, and they are taken away. She also orders Zaffand to be arrested for interfereing. Heid is locked up breifly before he tricks the Grand Moff into unlocking his cell. He is then chased to the escape pods where, upon the order of the Regent, Lord Jaudulis executes the traitor, and his headless body is thrown into the void. Zaffand also escapes by blinding Vi'kirr'naam, who chases after him with the help of Azu'lae. Zaffand is cornered by the Regent, and the two begin to spar verbally. The Wrath steps in and speaks quietly to the Regent, who allows Zaffand to be pardoned. The three of them then travel to the detention level to question the Prince, who has no memory of the day's events. Given the massive amount of evidence against him, Vindictiva announces his trial, stating that the time and place would be announced shortly. Short OOC Version ((Prince Andrekios called a meeting to hear the progress of the mission he sent Vaguest and Loret to do. After revealing he destroyed the weapon, Andrekios kills Vaguest for his failure. Andrekios ordered Vicros to deal the killing blow. As Vaguest died, his armor took shape and the spirit of Tulak Hord took over the armor Vaguest was wearing. After showing the people of the Imperium that Andrekios was not invincible, Hord leaves to give the armor to Zaffand. Meanwhile, Loret swears vengeance and promises to kill Andrekios in Vaguest's name. Ruu'san orders Rae'vyn to put Andrekios in stasis. On their way to stasis, Loret ambushes the two and Andrekios attempts to escape. Before he can escape he comes face to face with Zaffand and is subsequently knocked out. He wakes up and is suffering from amnesia pleading with the others that he did not kill Vaguest and that he was just with Vindictiva and his daughter Aulaura. Andrekios is taken to stasis and Loret is taken back to the conference room and is bound. Heid, utilizing hologram projection to hide his identity, reveals himself. He reveals that Vaguest actually destroyed an artifact containing experiments created by Karness Muur. He claims that Andrekios and Loret are the victims of these experiments. He attempts to heal Loret's insanity but accidentally gives her amnesia as well. He is taken to be interrogated but escapes from stasis after he tricks Loret to hit the release. He is chased down and is killed by Jaudulus; his body is then thrown into space. Andrekios wakes up to see his wife staring at him and he pleads with her that he did not kill Vaguest. She disregards his pleas after a recording is shown that shows that Andrekios killed Vaguest. Speechless and in disbelief, Vindictiva announces his tribunal and states that the time and place of said tribunal will be announced.)) 11/30/2014 Gathering Strength Pt.1 '' Darth S'rahnia, knowing that she will soon have to defend her throne from Pyara, sought to build her power base and gain an advantage over her new rival. Feeling unsure of whom she could trust in the Imperium, S'rahnia turned to her personal assassin and loyal servant, Darth Relonic. Relonic had been teaching a group of initiates who had planned on taking their first steps to becoming members of the Sion's Apostles, when the Lord Empress appeared before them. The initiates stood in awe, as S'rahnia spoke of the plots against her with Relonic. And the potential dangers lurking among the shadows if the Imperium. She told Relonic that she had come to gain allies within the Apostles, brave Sith who would stand beside her as she removed Pyara from the galaxy once and for all. Relonic, being loyal to the woman he swore his life to serve, agreed to stand by his Empress and defend her against this new threat. The initiates who were accompanying him, also pledged to aide S'rahnia in the battle to come. Wishing to prove their worth to the Lord Empress. S'rahnia smiled and told them that they will be graciously rewarded for loyalty and, with that, S'rahnia vanished into thin air, promising to call upon them again when the time was right... 11/26/14-11/29/14 ''The Injury and treatment of Praetor Citadel. Involved: Praetor Citadel. Azu'lae Vicros Vaguest Jaudulis Rae'vyn Ray'ak Bhula Nostrem Arctis Vindictiva Part I Edit Praetor Citadel, weak from his tri-split, traversed to the dark temple in attempt to gather power to strengthen his body. He neared the Huge Statue of Ancient Horror, and spotted an ancient face, Darth Nostrem, Apprentice of Darth Arctis and Dread Guard Commander...but also the destroyer of Amgarrak. Erasis was instantly enraged, and sent a distress call, reporting that the destroyer was found and that his own Praetorian guards were engaging. They were defeated, and Erasis called in a detachment of knights, all that were defeated by decapitation. Finally Erasis rushed The Darth himself, calling for aid. Azu'lae and Vicros Arrived only to see Nostrem throw Erasis of the statue..brusing his neck, breaking bones in his back, and causing internal bleeding. Nostrem escaped. Azu'lae and Vicros rushed to his aid. Azu'lae asked questions to assess his damage, And Erasis indicated them....but lost consciousness. Vaguest also arrived, meditating earlier at the Shrine of Revan and learning of Erasis' plight there. All two bandaged him and took him to the Academy on Kaas, while Vicros was sent to find Arctis. From there he was given a brace and bandaged, But he continued jumping in and out of consciousness. '' ''Finally, Erasis was transferred to the more medically advanced Sovereign above Kaas for the treatment of his internal injuries. As he was laid to be treated, Darth Arctis entered, as he was summoned. Vicros gave him the holo found with Erasis: The butchering of every knight..done in derisive action. Arctis indeed identified the man as his former apprentice but declared he had diplomatic immunity. Vaguest became irritated and soon engaged Arctis in a brawl, that was ultimately broken by Vindictiva, but then the Regent engaged Arctis. Then Erasis was silently rushed to Palace Citadel for further medical work. Part II Edit The Sovereign Immediately after his most severe wounds were treated, Praetor earned a strict summoning and disciplining by the Regent for his harsh actions. However, he was pardoned and promised diplomatic immunity provided he continued his work without interference. Part III Edit Palace citadel '' Back at the medbay, Azu'lae, Ruu'san and Ray'ak all visited the ailing Praetor, each hoping to offer aid, and all demanding he lay to rest again. After multiple visits, Erasis revealed that he had been recently taking a stim to stabilize his efforts, and it contained crystals that he had taken from the Prison of Alesis. After fallingwhen the stim wore off, but then entering unconsciousness multiple times, the analysts determined the crystals could be be having adverse effects. It got to a point where Erasis became confined to his room and only able to stand if his force-imbued relics were kept active. Finally, fed-up with the situation, both Azu'lae and Ruu'san agreed to perform surgery to filter out his blood of the remaining crystals in his serum, and then formulate another serum that he could use for his public appearences. Part IV Edit The day had come, and all gathered that were needed: Vicros to make sure none impeded, Jaudulis to regulate the artifacts keeping Erasis stable, Ruu'san to perform the techincal aspects of the surgery, and Azu'lae to preform the force aspects. Erasis met them and explained briefly what had to be done, and then began the process by a casting a ritual that traversed his spirit into the relics scattered around the room. His last warning was to keep those stable, else he would be lost permanently. Erasis body fell, and Ruu'san began draining all the blood, and jaudulis began imbuing the relics with power to survive. His computer interfaces began to aid, indicating that the blood should be scanned. As it turned out, the crystals did not perfectly match that of the prison, but did share DNA with the crystal prison, but also with Alesis and Erasis, and it was discovered that Erasis' new host has terraformed the crystals. Confused as to what this could mean, Ruu'san began running possible explanations, while Azul'ae bean to use the force to filter out all of the crystals. Finally, Jaudulis suddenly broke his channel with the relics, and was taken over by the 1st generation Successor of Styrak. He explained with a dreadful overtone that by some strange occurence, a fragment of the dread master had made its way back to Praetor and chose to be a terraformer to take control slowly.. Of course.. this explanation was all that was needed to stall the relics...and they began to explode one by one. Azu'lae saw this and rushed to the remaining few relics...only to watch in horror as they too exploded. Shocked, Ruu'san grew silent. Jaudulis began to plead to some entity for life, and Azu'lae slammed her fists on the table...when suddenly Praetor's voice echoed through Palace Citadel. Confused, all wished for answers until Vicros motioned Azu'lae to the next room, where a large globe of raw energy stood, with a small reliquary below. The others rushed to the room. Erasis explained that the dreadful remnants allowed for his body to bind to the power contained in Darth Arrax's saber, an new heirloom to house Citadel. He directed for his body to be placed in the energy, and it was so. As he rose, Praetor despelled all the dreadful power, including Arrax's back into the saber once more. He thanked all present, the next day, appeared for the closing of his praetorship, with a nice biological stimulant to keep him healed. 11/7/14 Title: "All for an Orb" People involved: Praetor Citadel Andrekios Ray'ak Nolus Dread Master Asavian Location: The Successors' Dread Palace. OOC Andrekios met the Dread Master side of Erasis at his palace, showing him an orb he recovered from the reliquary of Darth Arrax. He wished to know the meaning, usage, and significance of what he held. Erasis replied in awe, stating he had only encountered four, and they were extremely powerful. The first he said summoned a ghost of Dread Master Vendition. The second was said to be destroyed. But the third was used to power a repository of Dread Master Styrak...that Erasis claimed to have created. The fourth...appeared as Andrekios showed it. Andrekios refused to be drawn in by story, and sought guidance on what he should do with the orb. Erasis was about to make a suggestion, when "the Last" aspect (Alesis) possessed him. He began to state he should place his orb in the inactive repository of Dread Master Brontes. The Dread master side took control of Erasis' voice and sounded agreement. However, praetor then took control and advised against it, as he would be driven further out of control of the body. As Andrekios began to respond, Dread Master Asavian entered the room, in his simple councilor design of old. But, upon seeing Erasis out of Equilibrium, he channeled his dark energy into his form as a Dread Master. Just the presence of another master gave the Dread master side of Erasis time to manifest control, at which he began to don the full robes of the Dread Master. At this Andrekios was stunned but was assured otherwise. Asavian too inspected the orb, and came to a census that andrekios could chose to benefit the masters by placing the orb in the holocron, or the masters would imbue him with power, which purpose would be unclear, but used from the orb. Andrekios chose to leave it to fate, and so Asavian dueled him the Throne Chamber itself, ultimately victoriously overpowering the prince who, as Erasis noticed, had employed fearful abilities to attack the master. In the end, Erasis took the orb and charged it, and gave it to Asavian to place in the repository. Erasis then froze (Brb'd) and Asavian and Andrekios went to place the orb. upon placing it into the Holocron, A force activated and Andrekios began to speak in a Dark voice of a supposed "Ancient Dread Master name" He claimed total power, an of course Asavian and Erasis drew sabers. The Dark Force negotiated with the Masters, saying his host needed to be killed in order to free his energies. although Praetor cried protest, The last and Dread master agreed to do so, and lead him to the chamber of the masters. As Erasis preformed the ritualthe spirit flew into the holocron of fear, and andrekios dropped to the floor......AS Ray'ak walked in. instantly she raised her lightsaber in protest and confusion, calling Erasis a traitor. Erasis momentraily took control as Praetor and apologized to the confused Ray'ak, stating he had lost control, and advised her to get the prince out. Seconds later, the other 2-thirds took over the body, and Ray'ak was attacked by waves of dread guards (companions) and finally by Dread Executioner Nolus. Defeating them all, she began to intensely dueled Erasis himself, in both the dread master and last forms...Which she was able to defeat. Andrekios, as Ray'ak was fighting the Master, suddenly made an attempt to get up, and he limped towards the holocron. At that, Asavian walked in the room, and saw the provocation, and proceeded to attack Andrekios again. Erasis took contol as Praetor and got Andrekios and Ra'yak out..but stayed behind..and was attacked by Asavian and Nolus. he was hit and traversed to Oricon via forcewalking to heal. 9/30/2014 Title: ''The Initiation of Si'alla into the role of Deputy Minister of Expansion. OOC: The ceremony was conducted by Erasis, at his Nar Shadaa Palace. the Attendees were Girlok, Ray'ak, Makzor, Si'alla, Praetor Citadel, and Gytery. Citadel called them forth, and summoned Girlok as guard into the palace. He had him stand in front of a Datacron Decor, to "Protect the knowledge" Then he Brought Ray'ak and Makzor in, and gave them seats. Gystery was brought in with Si'alla, and she was lead to the others. Si'alla then was lead to choose separate gear for her diplomacy role. Once selected she entered the room with Erasis still in her original garments. Erasis simply stated he needed a replacement for the ministry and also required a worthy Representative. He had Sialla stand and brought forth. He tested her by combat, and though victorious, Erasis pronounced Si'alla fit for the role, spiting the remark from Ray'ak "that is but a fragment of his power" Erasis then casted the Spear of Midnight Darkness, as he was taught by his ritualist.(Ray'ak) he then placed the blade on either side, and commanded the Deputy to recite her oath. Erasis then had Girlok bring forth the blue datacron and placing it between the Deputy and Praetor, Girlok sat down. Erasis told Si'alla to rise, saying he had gifts for her. She did, and the first was the "Fragment of the Holocron Of Raptus, the Diplomatic Dread Master" Erasis told her to consult it often. Second, Erasis gestured with his hand, and as he used a bunch of healing abilities, Si'alla changed into her golden clothes, to make it look as if Erasis casted them on her. Third, Erasis, gave Si'alla the use of his Sky Palace as a Diplomatic frontier, and office, and a silver Key. Erasis then had to go (stupid internet) and left abruply. This ends the Record)) 04/16/14 He steps off his ship, feeling the grass of Yashuvhu for the fist time in nearly 50 years. Remembering the past, he sees a vision of a red skinned child, playing in the grass and with an akk dog, as his parents argue about his future. Shaking his head, he trudged on foward, with his apprentice in tow. "Brother, why are we here? Why did he summon you here?" Zikara asked. ''Vi stopped and looked at Zikara. "This is where I was born, Zikara. This is my homeworld. As to why he summoned me, I think I know what is going on." ''Without another word, he turned and headed off, with Zikara keeping up. After an hour of walking, they arrive at their destination; The Three's Compound. The Mandalore's home stood in traditional mandalorian fashion, with guards patrolling the premises. The Keeper's home looked like a simple but good home, like a building on Dromund Kaas, but with assassins and snipers hidden around the home. And the Dark Lord's home, his father's home, stood taller than both of the buildings, with etchings of the Sith Language carved into the building. And the Three standing at the center of it all. Aged by time, the Mandalore, Keeper, and Dark Lord of the Sith stood, watching as the pair approached. "You came." The keeper said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. The Mandalore laughed and looked at him. "I told you he would. Now pay up." She said. The Keeper grumbled as he passed a credit chit to her. "Enough."'' Kyro said, and stepped foward to meet his children''. "You finally came home, Vi'kirr'naam. I think I missed you a little bit." "Cut the small talk, Father. Tell me why you called me here." He laughed. "My foolish son. You already know why." Vi'kirr'naam growled. "Yes. I do." As he finished saying that, Kyro and Vi drew their lightsabers, and clashed together. Zikara jumped back, preparing to draw her saber.' "No, Zikara!" 'She froze as Vi yelled at her. "This is my battle. You interfere in anyway, and I will kill you next!" Thinking for a moment, she nodded and stood there and watched the battle. It was obvious that Kyro had the advantage in power, and that Vi had the advantage in brute force and strength. The battle could go either way, but Zikara saw something between the two combatants; Vi looked confident and Kyro, for a split second, had a look of surprise. Vi'kirr'naam pressed his attack, pushing his father back. "Whats wrong, Kyro?"'' Vi mocked.'' "Has old age finally claimed what little strength you had?"'' Kyro pushed back against Vi's assualt.'' "Defiant as always. You remind me of your mother more and more." Vi saw an opening and took it, scoring a slash at Kyor's arm. As they broke apart, Vi continued to mock. "You want defiance then? My mother, before I was born, altered my DNA, so none of your DNA would be part of me. I am pure Sith. You are a footnote in my rise to power." '' Feeling Kyro's rage rise, he blocked in time as Kyro called down a storm of lightning. Catching it with both his lightsaber and his hand, though in pain from the attack, Vi redirected the lightning at his enemy, completely catching him off guard. A million volts of lightning passed through Kyro, shocking him and detroying his lightsaber. As he was shocked by his own attack, Vi picked him up with the Force and smashed him onto the ground, hearing a bone or two snap.'' As his enemy laid on the ground, trying to get back up, Vi remembered his childhood with this man; nothing but pain and sadness and rage. As Vi remembered, his own anger rised, until he gave himself to it, and let it comsume him. Engulfed in rage, Vi tossed his own saber to the side and stepped foward. Kyro looked up long enough to see Vi close in and kick him across the face, denting his helmet and rolling him across the ground. Vi stepped foward and ripped Kyro's helmet off his head and tossed it aside, and proceeded to beat his own father within an inch of his life with his bear hands. The Keeper, Mandalore, Zikara, and the audience just watched in stunned and frightened silence, as the cries of the Dark lord were heard after every hit. Some time later, Vi is exhausted and his arms hurt, and Kyro laid as a beaten pulp. Vi stood, and stared in disgust at the sight of his father and former master. Thinking he has had enough of this, he called his saber to him with the force, and ignited in his hand. As his raised his saber, he said, ''"I thought that this would be the toughest battle of my life. What a disappointment." ''And without another word, he brought his saber down and ended his fathers life. Everything was silent, until the ''mandalorians, and 'Mandalore herself, broke out and cheer. Mandalorians loved a good fight. Zikara moved foward and quietly embraced her brother. '"That was amazing, my brother. Congratulations." ' Vi stood in silence, then turned and backhanded her, pushing her away with the Force at the same time. When she looked at him in surprise and anger, he stated, "''No. I am not your brother anymore. I am Darth Varon, Head of House Torak, Dark Lord of the Unknown, and your Master." ''Zikara quickly bowed her head. ''"Yes, master. Forgive my ignorance." ''Vi looked around the compound, then said, "''Rise, my apprentice. We will continue your training, then we will return to the Imperium..." ''Darth Varon returned to the Imperium after Zikara's second and final betrayel. But that is a whole other story.... 12/26/13 Lightsabers clash, a woman's screams, and the force stealing life. Vi'kirr'naam and his sister, Zikara, both recieved a message, seemingly sent from Lord Emperor Willerick, to meet on the bridge of the Ziost Shadow. But both arrived to a sight that they both feared since adolescence; their father, Kyro Torak, without his helmet and his saber drawn. The blast door closes behind them, locking them in, and Kyro begins. "You have both been disobedient children lately, haven't you?" Kyro said, slowly advancing to Vi and Zikara. "The last time you were disobedient, I removed your arm, Varon. And I sent Zikara away." He stops a few meters away from them. "And now, like before, you need punishment and discipline." He smirks at them, a sight that they know to be rare and terrifying. "Now, come to me, my children. Meet my sabers embrace!" Kyro yells as he lunges towards Vi and Zikara. Vi'kirr'naam dives foward to meet his father's saber with his own, as Zikara manuvers around to attack from behind, as was how Vi and Zikara fought. Vi attacks with years of experience under his belt, against the decades of training that made his father the man he was. His father could read almost every move he made, and his senses made him aware of the sneak attack coming up behind him. He pushes Vi back and shoots force lightning at Zikara as she attacks, immobilizing her to only watch as her father and her master fight. "You have have become strong, my son." Kyro said, as he saber-locked with Vi'kirr'naam. "I have struck you several times, but you show no pain." Vi smirked at Kyro. "After you cut my arm off, I have no feelings of pain anymore." "I can fix that." Kyro said gravely. Vi'kirr'naam was so focused, he did not see Kyro pull a hand back then thrust it back out to Vi, pushing him across the room with both the Force and lightning. Although in pain from the shock, he had noticed something strange. "Lightning is supposed to be blue and white." He thought. "Why is his blood red?" As if reading Vi's mind, Kyro unleashed a storm of red lightning onto Vi'kirr'naam. Having been hit by lightning before, Vi knew that this new lightning was ten times more painful than anything he ever experienced. Feeling pain for the first time in a decade, Vi'kirr'naam screamed in pain. "BROTHER!!" Zikara yelled, then activated her lightsaber to attack. Kyro saw it coming and picked her up with a Force Choke, and said, "You will watch this, Zikara." No matter how much she struggled, she had no choice but to watch as her brother howled in pain, both physically and through the force. The red lightning storm engulfed Vi'kirr'naam in a blinding flash of light and a devastatingly powerful explosion. The light gone, Vi'kirr'naam layed sprawled on the ground. Kyro released Zikara, and allowed her to move to Vi's side. She gasped as she turned him over; His appearence had changed. His ruby red skin changed to a charcoal red color, his hair was gone, and his eyes went from a dim orange to a bright yellow. Zikara looked to her father. "What have you done to him?!" She demanded. Kyro simply grinned. "I punished him for his disobedience. And I think he suffered in your stead, as well. Zikara looked upon her father, and noticed that his face appeared...younger? Then realization hit Zikara like a force push, as to why her brother appeared older and her father younger. "You stole his life force." Kyro smirked at Zikara. ''"'And I added it, and part of his affinity to the force, to myself. Thanks to this ritual, I have become younger and more powerful then ever." 'He laughed as he opened the blast doors and walked away, leaving her to tend to her brother. Varon awoke from a coma 4 days swore to destroy his father for all he had done, and he would destroy anything and anyone to achieve his goal.